There exist a number of different types of door stops configured to maintain a door in an open position. For example, there exists a stand alone rubber wedge-shaped door stop that can be wedged between the floor and the lower edge of the door to maintain the door open. Further, there exists a door stop that is permanently mounted to the bottom of the door (i.e. not portable), and stays with the door throughout the life of the door.
There exists a need for an improved door stop device, in particular a portable door stop device to facilitate cleaning and maintenance of commercial or institutional buildings. In a preferred embodiment, the door stop device can be easily and conveniently installed prior to cleaning, and then later removed after cleaning. Further, it is desirable that such a door stop can be installed and removed in a manner to minimize the user bending over during installation or removal. Even further, it is even more desirable that such a door stop can be installed and removed in a manner to eliminate the user bending over during installation or removal.